


Here for You

by MomoiroFan



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trust Issues, Voice Kink, mentioned Bumblebee/Grimlock, mentioned Steeljaw/Thunderhoof, overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: AU: Steeljaw regretted his ways and entered Bee's team, but his mind is filled with insecurity. Especially during heat cycle. However, someone is there to assure it will be okay. Comment if you like, please.





	

The bright night of the moon reflected on the lake. Steeljaw took deep breaths as his mind dazed, his claws on his spike and on his chest while he panted, processing his first overload of that night.

Heat cycles were easy to take when he had his pack. He knew exactly what each member liked to do while interfacing. But how would the Autobots react to that? Sure they established their heat partners already, so he felt he couldn't just intrude.

It has been a while since he entered the team, and despite the team members's first doubts ceasing, except from his previous archnemesis who was completely open to his change, he still felt a bit unused to all of that.

"It's hard to do this by your own, right?" A voice startled him, making him look to his side. There, among the trees, was Bumblebee. "I was wondering where have you been."

"I, uh..." Steeljaw wished he could reply, but he had no replies as he always did. His mind was too overcharged to work properly. He just sighed, his ears low.

"You don't have to be ashamed." Bee chuckled, sitting close to him, as he closed his panel. "I know it's kinda of your way to be, uh, secretive when it comes to most of your feelings, specially intimate stuff like this, but... we're here for you. I'M here for you."

Steeljaw's optics widened of surprise. Could Bumblebee really be into that?

"...I thank you for... your kindness. I do feel a bit more welcome at the team, but... I-I'm just afraid I'll hurt you." The Wolficon admitted. "I know I did threatened you in many ways as a Con... but when it comes to interface, hurting the heat partner... is an issue I'm more than uncomfortable with."

For his surprise, Bee chuckled lowly, and turned Steeljaw's face to him.

"I've been Grim's heat partner for a long time. I guess I can take you well."

Steeljaw gave him a side smile, and couldn't help but to chuckle as well.

"You say this because you don't know how a Cervicon can wreck you tired."

Bee and Steeljaw soon felt more comfortable beside each other. This sharing of previous experiences dimishied some of the Wolficon's worrying. At least enough for them to start kissing. Just small pecks for a start, then they both allowed their glossas to touch and swing, while Bee sit down on the Wolficon's lap, Steel's tail wrapping warmly around the lieutenant while the yellow Bot wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Steeljaw moaned on their kissing, feeling his interface panel practically boiling. As it snapped open, his spike's touch on Bee's panel made the yellow lieutenant gasp, breaking their kiss. Steel watched Bumblebee pant for a moment, his tail unwrapping itself from Bee, before smirking gently as he looked down with that dorky side smile.

"I guess you're ready to start." Bumblebee practically whispered, his voice raspy and deep. Primus, did he sound hot like that... Steel couldn't contain his pleased shivering. Bee palmed the Wolficon's spike and gently moved his servos up and down.

Bee's panel snapped open, lubricant flowing a bit from his valve as he thought about what would happen next. Then, the yellow bot flinched as he felt two of Steeljaw's clawed servos touch then penetrate him. Wanting to get out some of his tension, Bee rolled his hips slowly, riding those servos, letting Steel prod his valve deeper and reach his right spots. 

Feeling his overload approaching, Bee moved Steel's helm with his other hand, capturing their dermas in another heated kiss, palming his spike along with Steel's. Steeljaw's servos soon were feeling Bee's overflowing lubricant covering them, as the yellow bot reached his peak, transfluid hitting the Wolficon's heated frame. Then Steel broke their kiss, moving Bee to the ground so he could be on top. 

"Hope you don't mind clawmarks on your painting." The Wolficon's optics glowed seductively, as he lift up the Autobot lieutenant's legs. Bee at first was surprised with that change of mind, but also happy to see Steel comfortable enough to reassume a bit of his usual posture. Snuggly wrapping his legs around Steeljaw's body, Bumblebee moaned and threw his helm back as he felt Steeljaw's spike penetrate his soaked valve.

Sure, it wasn't as big as Grim, but usually most Decepticons were a bit bigger than Autobots. Steeljaw worried again for a minute, but Bee assured him with a warm smile it was all okay, that he could go on.

Taking that answer, Steeljaw started moving, with shallow yet hard thrusts. His claws firmly dug into the ground as he moved his helm to lick and nibble his mate's neck. Bumblebee didn't minded much when the nibbling became small bites; he was willing to go all the way, especially if that would make Steeljaw feel better.

"Oh, Steely... Hnng, r-right there..." He begged, with that low raspy tone. "T-that feels sooo good-ah~..." Steeljaw felt his pride rising with those words, and with that, his thrusts became a bit more faster. The wolficon panted, his dentae having left small markings on Bee's neck. 

With a snarl, Steeljaw turned Bee around, leaving him on his servos and knees, then lift him up so he would be leaning his back on his chest. Bee instinctively grabbed Steel's helm, pulling his dermas back to his neck. Steeljaw started once more the wild thrusting, their hips meeting roughly while the wolficon delighted his audios with Bumblebee's hot moaning, one of his hands in Bee's spike.

That rough, fast interfacing soon brought up its effects, as Steeljaw, reaching his peak, threw his helm back and howled in passion, transfluid feeling Bee's valve. In response to that, Bee shouted Steeljaw's name, his transfluid splurting and creaming up Steel's claws. 

Both mechs panted in their afterglow, leaning over the grass together, Steeljaw still buried inside Bee's soaked valve and the yellow lieutenant turning around slowly and moving his face to nuzzle his cheek. The wolficon's optics adjusted their vision again, seeing Bee's warm smile as he met his stare.

"I told you you wouldn't hurt me." Bee, once more with the low tone, opened his dazed optics.

"Uh... You didn't actually, but I'm glad I haven't anyway." Steel panted, moving his wet claws to taste a bit of Bee's transfluid. "Thank you so much... you're honestly the bravest Bot I've known."

"Nah, I just trust you more than you think." Bee smiled, while snuggling close to the Wolficon. With a soft laugh, Steeljaw wrapped his arms around Bee, pulling himself out of his valve, and kissing him deeply and slowly. 

Both looked over to the beauty of that night as they started to drift into recharge. Maybe when they awake, the lake's water would help them clean up. For now, all that mattered is both were feeling safe in each other's arms. Heat cycle or not, both were going to always be there for each other.

"I'm here for you..." Bee whispered, caressing the wolficon's helm, especially his ears, before he finally started to recharge, the wolficon purring as he also started to close his optics.


End file.
